In many clinical settings there is a need for safe and effective pain control strategies. However the majority of developments in the pain control field have failed to deliver high efficacy products free of undesirable side effects and safety issues. The opiates are generally regarded as the most effective treatment available for severe pain, but the ultimate goal is to deliver a pain control agent with the efficacy of the opiates but without the sedation, dependence, gastric damage and general tolerability problems that are associated with opiate use.
It has been postulated that phenol derivatives may have a number of neuromodulatory effects. However the only phenol derivative in widespread clinical use is the anaesthetic propofol (2,6-di-isopropylphenol).
Key features of anaesthesia are loss of consciousness, immobility in the presence of painful stimuli and absence of recall. Anaesthetics, such as propofol, are understood to mediate their anaesthetic effect by activating γ-aminobutyric acid (GABAA) receptors in the Central Nervous System (CNS).
Analgesia is defined as the relief of pain. Among other peripheral and/or central nervous mechanisms, analgesia can arise as a result of enhanced inhibitory synaptic transmission within the dorsal horn of the spinal chord. It is understood that inhibitory postsynaptic transmission in the spinal chord involves mainly glycine receptors. Accordingly the glycine receptor family represents a target site for therapeutic agents aiming at inhibiting pain.
Both, GABAA and glycine receptors belong to the ligand-gated ion channel superfamily. They have a common structure in which five subunits form an ion channel. α and β subunits assemble into a pentameric receptor with a proposed in vivo stochiometry of 3α:2β. Glycine receptors, like GABAA receptors, inhibit neuronal firing by opening chloride channels following agonist binding. Glycine receptors are mainly found in lower areas of the central nervous system and are involved in the control of motor rhythm generation, the coordination of spinal nociceptive reflex responses and the processing of sensory signals.
Chronic pain is very different from acute pain. Acute pain can be considered as a useful early warning system informing us about noxious stimuli and thereby helping us to escape and prevent damage. Chronic pain, in contrast, is a disease in its own right. Experts regard it as a dys-equilibrium syndrome, where inhibitory neuronal activity which under normal circumstances suppresses the processing of pain is markedly reduced. Treatment of chronic inflammatory or neuropathic pain is still difficult, and there is currently no single treatment that works for all conditions.
Increased neuronal excitability seen in chronic pain involves a loss of inhibition mediated by GABA- and/or glycinergic neurons in the superficial dorsal horn of the spinal cord that control the relay of nociceptive signals from the periphery to higher areas of the central nervous system. In the adult dorsal horn, the contribution of glycine to fast inhibitory postsynaptic transmission dominates. Glycine receptors are mainly found in lower areas of the central nervous system and are involved in the control of motor rhythm generation, the coordination of spinal nociceptive reflex responses and the processing of sensory signals. Their role in modulating ascending nociceptive pathways and pain makes them a potentially interesting target site for analgesic and spasmolytic agents. Microinjection of the glycine receptor agonist taurine into the anterior cingulate cortex—associated with the affective component of pain—relieves neuropathic pain, an effect that could be antagonized by the selective glycine receptor antagonist strychnine. There are four α-subunits and one β-subunit for the strychnine-sensitive glycine receptor, the α1-subunit is widely expressed in the adult spinal cord and brain stem, but also in higher centres of the brain involved in sensory processing. The glycine receptor α3-subunit has been identified as a target site underlying central inflammatory pain sensitization due to PGE2-induced receptor phosphorylation. α3-subunit knock-out mice do not develop inflammatory pain with otherwise normal response to acute pain. This phenomenon may be explained by the fact that α1 containing glycine receptor subunits which probably compensate for the lack in α3 do not possess the protein kinase A (PKA) phosphorylation site involved in the PGE2 signal transduction. Furthermore, phosphorylation of the α3 subunit is not necessarily involved in neuropathic pain. Based on this understanding, a need has been identified by the inventors for the development of drugs that target the predominant adult glycine receptor isoform containing the α1 subunit. Given the physiological role of glycine receptors and their relatively restricted expression (mainly in the spinal cord and lower brain areas), a selective glycine modulator should be of great interest therapeutically to increase inhibition at the level of the spinal cord dorsal horn.
There exists a need to develop new and improved analgesics. Despite that fact that glycine receptors represent a good target for identifying such analgesics, there are no existing analgesics that effectively target these receptors. The inventors therefore decided to address this issue and exploited their knowledge of the pathophysiological mechanisms underlying anaesthesia and analgesia with a view to identifying new and improved drugs for controlling pain.
Aspects of the invention were devised with the foregoing in mind.